


shimmer

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Getting away from it all, M/M, Slice of Life, rest and relaxation and a moment shared on a poolside lounge chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: A spontaneous trip and a moment of peace between videos.





	shimmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waveydnp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Sarah!  
> I hope you have a wonderful day 💚
> 
> Special thanks to Insectbah for the beta work!

The sound of lapping water reaches his ears when his playlist comes to an end, making him stir for the first time in hours. The rhythmic cadence of the waves and the blazing heat of the sun had created a sort of delicious somnolence that left him boneless on the lounger he's been sprawled on for the better part of the afternoon. He can feel tiny beads of sweat sliding down his temples, an annoying tickle, so he lifts a lazy arm to wipe them away.

A deep chuckle and the sound of splashing comes from his left, so he rolls his head in that direction, finally opening his heavy eyes. He squints and focuses on the man treading water before him.

"He lives!" Phil teases fondly, his lips turned up into a soft smile. 

Dan waits to speak as Phil makes his way to the edge of the pool, enjoying the way those long, pale arms cut through the water in powerful strokes. The clumsiness that plagues Phil on land disappears the moment he hits the water, his body sleek and graceful as he moves through the pool.

He watches as Phil crosses his arms on the pool's edge, looking up into Dan's face with a grin. His hair is pushed back off of his face and water droplets dance across his skin as they shimmer in the sun. He looks gorgeous and carefree, and Dan feels a familiar warmth filling his chest.

Ten years and Phil still makes butterflies take flight in his stomach. Time and proximity haven't done a thing to dull the way he feels when Phil looks at him with those bright blue eyes; he's still just as besotted today as he was when he was eighteen. 

Fucking disgusting, Dan thinks as his mouth tips up in an answering smile. He rolls to his side and pillows his cheek on his hands. He knows he's staring but he doesn't care because Phil is staring right back, his chin resting on his folded arms. 

"Still alive. But I'm feeling a bit neglected over here, mate," Dan complains good-naturedly, patting the empty space beside him on the lounger.

Anyone walking by would surely laugh at the sight of them mooning over each other, but they're finally, blessedly alone. The hours after Dan's video had been a whirlwind of phone calls, texts, emails, and interviews. Days of seeing his name and face plastered on all corners of the internet had started edging toward the scary side of intense, so when Phil suggested they take a short trip to get away, Dan jumped at the idea.

Now they're here in the Maldives, at one of those swanky ocean villas that guarantees privacy and discretion and a welcome lack of neighbors. It's just him and Phil and the brilliant turquoise waters of the Indian Ocean surrounding them.

Phil laughs and hauls himself from the pool, banging his knee and letting out a pained yelp before getting to his feet. He pouts when Dan laughs at him and rubs at his knee.

"You're meant to have sympathy for me! What kind of boyfriend are you anyway?" Phil chides as he makes his way to Dan.

Dan opens his mouth to retort, but the words tangle on his tongue. He watches water drip from Phil's body as he walks, running in rivulets down his torso before absorbing into the waistband of his tiny black swim trunks, and can't help his hum of lust-tinged appreciation.

Dan had bought them as a joke, laughing himself silly when Phil held them aloft with a look of horrified embarrassment. He never thought Phil would actually wear them, but in true Phil Lester form, he took it as a challenge that he had to win. 

Now Phil's standing before him and Dan can't help but let his eyes wander. The trunks sit low on his hips and high on his thighs, the material tight enough to cling to the rounded curves of his ass. The hot pink string is tied into a tidy bow at the center and he's stricken with the urge to grab it in his teeth and pull those ridiculous shorts off of his body.

"The kind who buys you tiny pants," Dan murmured. "Fuck, they look even better wet." He circles a finger in the air, ignoring the smirk on Phil's face. "Come on then, give us a twirl."

Phil giggles as he turns and sways his hips in an exaggerated wiggle. "I feel so objectified," he calls over his shoulder.

"Mmm, and what a lovely object it is," Dan says, reaching up to give Phil's ass an appreciative pat. "Round and firm and it cushions me so nicely when I –"

"Right, that's enough of that!"

Phil's face is pink when he spins around and it makes Dan throw his head back and laugh. He'll never stop finding Phil's bashfulness stupidly endearing and he can't help himself from poking just a bit more.

"Phil, you literally had your mouth all over me last night. You know, I really love it when you do that thing with your tongue…"

"Oh my God, Dan!" Phil mutters under his breath. "I'm never touching you again."

"Oh dear. Never?"

Phil grabs a towel and rubs it over his head. His voice is muffled but amused as he plays along. "Nope. Nothing for you but solo wanks and fantasies of those basic guys you fancy."

"Excuse you, they are not basic! They have qualities that are appreciable, Phil. And if you would just listen to me –"

Phil flops down next to him on the lounger and groans in despair. "Why can't you just appreciate abs like the rest of us simple peasants?" 

Dan bites back a grin and waits. He knows Phil down to the ground and knows exactly what that sly look crossing Phil's face means – he's trying to avoid one of Dan's waffly rants.

Phil shifts closer and wraps an arm around Dan's waist. Phil's skin feels cool against Dan’s sun-warmed body and the contrast makes Dan shiver. Phil trails a fingertip along Dan's arm and presses his mouth to Dan's jaw before sliding his lips down to where his pulse thrums hard and rabbit-quick.

"Phil. Phil, are you trying to distract me?" Dan sighs as he tips his head back, offering up his throat to Phil's wandering mouth. He sucks in a breath when Phil bites his collarbone hard enough to sting before soothing it with a kiss.

"Mmm. Is it working?"

"I refuse to answer that question. Now let me tell you what makes Evan Peters so – oof!"

Dan grunts when Phil rolls on top of him and settles between his legs. He hooks his feet around Phil's ankles and giggles. "Oh, hello there."

Phil lowers his head until they're nose to nose, his lips hovering just above Dan's mouth as he stares intently into Dan's eyes. 

"Will doing that tongue thing you like so much make you shut up about Evan Peters?" Phil asks, his face bright with humor. "Because I'd really like you to shut up now."

Feeling quite pleased with himself, Dan loops his arms around Phil's neck and rakes his fingers through the hair at Phil's nape before pulling him even closer. 

"Let's find out, hmm?" he whispers before pressing his mouth to Phil's.

They kiss each other slow and deep under the bright summer sky until Phil shifts and moves down Dan's body. Phil's mouth is hot and wet as it skims over Dan's chest, making Dan squirm and sigh.

He gasps when Phil dips his head and bites the flesh above his belly button. He's always been sensitive there and Phil knows it, using it to his advantage like the wily bastard he is.

He's grinning up at Dan now, pleased with himself and the growing evidence of Dan's arousal. He slides his fingers beneath the waistband of Dan's shorts and waits for Dan to lift his hips before tugging them off and tossing them to the side.

"You smell like coconut," Phil murmurs. His hands are stroking Dan's thighs, fingers sliding into the creases on their path to Dan's groin.

"I do?" He can't concentrate when Phil's face is that close to his cock, so he closes his eyes and tries to rub a few brain cells together. "Oh, it's the suncream. It doesn't taste like coconut," Dan warns.

"That's ok, I like the taste of you best," Phil says before dipping his head to take Dan into his mouth.

Dan groans and opens his eyes, taking in the sight before him. Phil's sprawled between Dan's thighs, the sun-dappled waves of the ocean a shimmering backdrop to Phil's bobbing head and busy mouth. 

Phil's watching Dan's face, his eyes dark and intense as he expertly takes Dan apart. He draws it out, keeping Dan balanced on the edge of orgasm until Dan's tugging at Phil's hair in helpless frustration.

"Phil… Phil, please," he gasps breathlessly. He's not sure how much more he can take and isn't ashamed to beg. "Please, I need –"

He chokes on a sharp inhale as Phil uses his tongue and sends him over the edge. The pleasure crashes over him in waves as he cries out Phil's name, his hands fisted tightly in silky black hair as his orgasm crests and ebbs. 

He can feel Phil moving to lay beside him once more and shivers as Phil brushes up against his hypersensitive skin. Content and sated, he turns his head to tell Phil how much he loves him, but Phil opens his mouth first.

"So, what was that about Evan Peters?"

Dan lifts his arm and shoves Phil right off the lounger.

*

They have a lazy dinner under the stars and linger over glasses of wine, feet tangled together beneath the table as they talk of home and things to come. 

The worst of the hype will surely be over by the time they return to London, giving them a week or so of quiet before Phil rocks the internet with his own video. 

"You're not nervous?" Dan asks, carefully searching Phil's face for signs of anxiety, but Phil is surprisingly calm.

Phil shakes his head before lifting his glass, tipping the last of the sweet wine into his mouth. "Not really? People will say whatever they'll say; we can't change that Dan."

Dan feels a familiar buzz of anger at the thought and opens his mouth, but Phil reaches across the table to take his hand and the anger fizzles out.

"Babe, it will be fine. _I_ will be fine, I promise," Phil says softly. "We've got big plans, but I need to do this first."

He runs his thumb across Dan's knuckles and smiles. It's his sweet smile, the one that Dan's helpless to resist and he feels the corners of his mouth curl.

"Does that mean you're finally going to make an honest man of me, Mr. Marriage-is-a-piece-of Paper?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see," Phil laughs.

Dan snorts and holds his glass out for a refill. He listens to Phil chatter about their upcoming trip to VidCon and the stretch of time beyond and can feel nerves swirling in his gut, anticipation building beneath his skin. They do have plans, the kind that involves paperwork and packing and moving a million boxes once again. But that's for another day.

Tonight he's having a glass of wine in the Maldives at an oceanside table, the salt-laden breeze blowing through his curls. Phil's seated across from him with the moonlight gilding the edges of his cheekbones and his eyes sparkling with happiness, so Dan smiles and lets himself get lost in the shimmer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> come say [hi](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/186048166465/shimmer-rating-m-words-19k-summary-a)


End file.
